


La Saint-Valentin

by JaegerEyes



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, French Kissing, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all of the love in the air, Eren finally musters up the courage to tell the beautiful, regular costumer how he feels.</p><p>Things kinda takes its toll from there.</p><p>((There will be a few parts where Levi speaks the language of love, French.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Saint-Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> This was not originally planned, but we learned some Valentine's Day stuff in French and I couldn't help myself.

If Eren could take classes on how to have more confidence around people that made his heart skip beats, he'd definitely pay any amount just to be in the class for and hour. Eren works at Wings Café. There had been a regular costumer, named Levi, who'd stolen his heart. He didn't even believed in that stuff about love at first sight, but as soon as Eren laid eyes on the man for the first time, he couldn't help but to think that the man was drop dead gorgeous. It should've been a crime to be _that_ handsome. And to top of off, he was part French. Eren and Levi did occasionally talk and gotten to know each other better. Whenever Levi came to the café, Eren was there ready to serve him. He'd welcome Levi with a big smile and sometimes earned a slight smile that should've put him behind bars right then and there.

It was Valentine's Day and Eren was stuck at work. He really didn't mind because once he was done serving one of the tables, Levi came right through the door. "Hey Levi," a cherry Eren said.

" Bonjour Eren. Comment ça va?" Levi said. He'd sometimes speak French to Eren to throw him off.

Eren walked Levi to his table as he thought of the appropriate response. "Um, ça va bien. Et toi?"

"Someone's been practicing their French. Good job. I'm fine though, thanks."

Eren gave himself a high five as he took the small praise from Levi. He sat Levi down and gave him a menu. "So, are you doing anything special today?"

"Why would I?

"Because it's Valentine's Day, of course."

"Is it?"

" So you don't have anyone special to celebrate with?"

"No, I'm actually still single."

_Hell yeah!_

"What about you?"

"Well I'm basically-no, I _am_ working all day today. Most people took of for today. It's not like I'm really missing anything. I'm still single, too. At least I get paid for extra hours. I'll just go get your usual coffee. Be right back." Eren walked away to the kitchen. _Holy shit, he's single. I'd certainly thought he was dating someone._ _YES!_ Eren could not wipe the giant grin off his tan face. He'd liked Levi. A lot. The fact that he was single, he could finally tell him that he did without the heartbreak of him dating someone else. Sure, there was the chance of Levi not feeling the same way, but Eren just wanted him to know. He brought Levi's coffee out and handed it to him.

"Merci beaucoup, mon chéri," Levi said.

"I haven't gotten that far into French. What'd you say?"

"Don't worry about it, brat," Levi teased.

Once the second round of ordering was done and Levi had gotten his food, Eren was finally about to tell him his true feelings. He walked up to Levi and gathered his plates. "So, um.." Eren's cheeks were crimsoned as he looked of to the side. "I-I just wanted to say.....that I-we've known each other for a while...so...I just-" Eren was cut off from his stuttering by one of the other workers.

"Hey, Eren! They said they need you in the back!"

"Okay! Never mind, Levi." Eren walked back into the kitchen to see what they needed. The manager just wanted to tell him that he'd have to lock up. After putting the dishes he'd brought with him away, he walked back out only to see an emptiness in the place where Levi sat. Eren fell into a slump. _I guess it wasn't meant to be._

 

<3 \\_(^×^)_/ <3

 

It had just hit around closing time, and Eren was the only one in the café. He was cleaning up when he heard a faint knock on the door. Eren also began to believe in fate and second chances because it was Levi that was hammering his knuckles against the glass door. He opened the door and spoke. "Hey, Levi. What're you doing here?"

"Rebonjour, mon amour. I...uh...forgot something."

"Really? What was it?"

"Something called respect."

" Huh?"

"I left out before you finished talking. I had to leave for work and this was the only time I could come back. So what was it?"

"Oh." Eren's cheeks flushed. "You don't have to worry about it."

" You might as well tell me since I'm here."

"Well..um..."

"Is it something along the lines of 'je t'aime beaucoup?' Because if it was, I'd probably say the same thing to a little shit like you."

"H-how am I supposed to know. I don't speak French."

Levi stepped closer. "Veux-tu un baiser"

"I..uh..."

"Tch. Just say 'oui.'"

"Oui."

Levi put his hands on the nape of Eren's neck and brought him down into a kiss. Eren nearly sprang up and down with the joy filling his heart. Levi pulled away. "It's Valentine's Day, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"And you swept the floors, right?"

Eren was a little thrown off at the two very different questions but still answered. "Of course."

"Good," Levi said as he grabbed Eren's hand and led him behind the takeout counter. Eren notices that Levi had a shade of pink across his pale face and his breath was a little uneven. Levi brought him into another kiss. He slid his tongue on Eren'a bottom lip, and Eren let him have access into his wet cavern. Their tongues swirled around, going to any and every place they could. Levi pulled away and trailed butterfly kisses on Eren's jaw line and neck.

"Mmm." Once Levi touched Eren's hardening cock, his voice hitched.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, am I?" Levi asked against his neck in a somewhat worried tone.

Eren shook his head. "O-of course not. I want you to do this." Whether _this_ was just giving kisses or actual sex, Eren was glad to take the love. 

Levi brought Eren to the ground so that he was on top. He unbuttoned Eren's shirt before moving to his pants. He pulled them down along with his underwear. Levi pulled the line of kisses down to Eren's chest. The trail came down to Eren's abs. Levi was quite surprised, to say the least, that Eren was this ripped. He fondled on his abs as his kisses came lower and lower.

With one little kiss on his erection, Eren's cock physically twitched. "Ahh." 

Levi placed many more kisses on Eren, earning soft moans from him. He finally licked along the shaft.

"Ahhnn."

He licked all the way up to his tip. He swirled his tongue around his tip and against his slit. Precum already surfacing and coating Levi's lips.

"Nngghhh!" Eren gasped as Levi gently sucked at then end of his cock. Levi began to take more of Eren in. His tongue swiped all around his shaft. Levi grind his teeth against Eren's length. Eren's back arched as he grabbed a hold of Levi's hair. "Agghhh. Levi!"

The call of his name in such an erotic way, Levi bobbed his head back and forth. He could hear Eren's heavy breathing. He began to suck on his cock.

"Ahhnnn!" Eren's body was coated with sweat. He was incredibly hot, especially around his groin, where Levi had been at. Levi clearly knew his way with his tongue. Eren wondered why this didn't give him life in prison for being so damn good at it. "Levi....I-I'm...going to.."

"Go ahead," Levi said around his length that just made Eren's orgasm come faster. Speaking of faster, Levi's pace surely quickened. The cries of pure joy rang throughout the empty café.

With another suck, slurp, and swipe of the tongue, Eren reached his climax. "Nnggghhh!" He came all into Levi's mouth. Once his ejaculation was done, Levi swallowed the cum. He came back up and kissed Eren. Eren could taste the mix of Levi and his own seed.

"So," Levi said, "how was it?"

"Really really good," Eren responded.

"Great. It was pretty good on my end too."

"So, does this mean that we're-"

"In a relationship?" Levi cut him off. "Yeah, I thought that was kinda obvious."

Eren showed a bright smile. " I just like confirmation."

"You really are cute, brat. Joyeuse Siant- Valentin," Levi said, before kissing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> La Saint- Valentin -Valentine's Day  
> bonjour, comment ça va?-Hello, how are you?  
> Ça va bien. Et toi- I'm really good. And you?  
> Merci beaucoup, mon chéri- Thank you my dear.  
> Rebonjour, mon amour- hello again, my love  
> Je t'aime beaucoup- I love you a lot  
> Veux-tu un baiser?- Do you want a kiss?  
> Oui- yes  
> Joyeuse Siant- Valentin- Happy Valentine's Day  
> -  
> Random question: should I do a murder mystery fanfic? Also, this was my first time writing a blow job, so go easy on me  
> -  
> Thanks for reading. There is another Valentine's Day fanfic apart of this series. Happy Valentine's Day!!!  
> 


End file.
